


Cravings

by labellecastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labellecastle/pseuds/labellecastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a picture of Ladybug and a mysterious blonde boy is snapped and uploaded to the infamous Ladyblog some masked relationships begin to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I was partially forced to make this because of one of my friends. I hope that it’s not too terrible.

Marinette was on her way to class with a tray full of cookies her parents had given to her to pass out in class. She met up with Alya at the bottom of the steps. Alya’s eyes were glued to her phone and she was feverishly typing something with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

“Alya what are you doing now?” Marinette asked as they started to climb the stairs together.

“Can’t talk. Lady-blog. I will let you know when I can get it figured out. I’m trying to hack someone’s IP address, and get inside their system so I can find out where these usernames originate from. If I can manage that I may be one step closer to unlocking Ladybugs true identity.”

Marinette stood there in shock as Alya continued to pound on her phone and walked through the doorway to class nearly taking out Chloe as she did so.

Alya’s blog had been getting so much attention lately. She had caught a picture of ladybug and a blonde haired boy from behind. She had speculated that they were dating based upon their closeness; His hair was a tasseled mess almost resembling the mop of hair that Chat Noir was known for. If Chat Noir had revealed his civilian self to Ladybug, he must know who she was as well. The blog now had more than one purpose, discovering Ladybug’s identity, as well as Chat Noir’s.

Earlier Alya had scanned through the people subscribed to her blog looking at the users who logged on the most. The top 5 users were:  
1\. Ladybugs_fute-purr_husband  
2\. Adrien_074  
3\. Chloe_and_Ladybug_friends_forever  
4\. Marinette_not_ladybug  
5\. Ladybug_and_Chat_Noir

At a close 6th was Hawk_wants_miraculous_moth

Numbers 1, 2, and 5 ended up coming from the same I.P address, despite the fact that the network was locked and she was unable to pinpoint the house's location. Given the fact that a couple of the names had cat puns she figured it was Chat noir, and the fact that he put Adrien’s name down as a fake, since everyone knew of the model Adrien Agreste. Since this Alya was determined to get as far as she could without breaking the law.

Alya sat at her seat trying to crack the code as a shadow fell over her screen and blocked her view making it harder to concentrate on the job at hand.  
“I will take that, thank you Alya for showing us the downside of being too attached to one’s own cell phone. This goes for all of you. Please keep your phone’s out of sight of they will be taken till the end of the day, like Alya’s.” Madame put Alya’s phone in the top drawer of her desk and looked back at the class who all seemed to be sitting up straighter.

Marinette’s hand shot up in the air, “Madame,”

“Yes Marinette, do you have something to say?”

Adrien turned his head around and stared up at her with his bright green eyes that widened as they saw the plate of cookies directly in front of Marinette. He smiled as he looked back up at her and then Marinette lost all the thoughts running through her head as this boy she had a huge crush on was staring at her with a delicate wondering gaze.

“I, I, I… uhh, my, m…my parents had extra cookies leftover from yesterday, so I brought them to class on the off chance anybody wanted them. I was wondering if I could pass some out if everyone was okay with that.”

Madame smiled and everyone nodded in agreement, “Yes Marinette, thank you, I’m sure everyone would enjoy that. Please tell your parents thank you from us.”

Alya’s face was still in her hands, she was mulling in her sadness about the loss of her phone for half of a day. Marinette set a cookie in front of her face. There was the upturn of a smile and she tried to keep the grin off of her face as the chocolate chip cookie entered her mouth.

Finally Marinette was at the last two tables, which had Adrien and Nino sitting at them. She ducked her head and placed a cookies on their desks and hurried back to her seat.

“No way,” Adrien exclaimed. “My chocolate chips are laid out just like Ladybugs earrings. It must be a sign that we are made for each other.” He blushed and Marinette stared at him wondering if he had a normal obsession like everyone else for Ladybug, or something more. Could the boy that never noticed her; possibly like the other side of her that no one knew existed? Before Marinette could get a single word out Alya was hovering over Adrien looking at his cookie like it was the answer to all her prayers.

“I have to take a picture!” Alya reached for her phone as she realized it wasn’t tucking in her back pocket like it should have been 

“Adrien can I use your phone to take a picture of this? Please? It needs to go on the Lady-Blog!” He looked at her and smiled as he pulled his phone out. It was the latest model and his home screen image was a picture of Ladybug swinging across Paris from building to building with her yoyo. Adrien opened his phone tapping the code 7-5-2-4 in and the screen opened to his camera. Alya snatched his phone and took at least ten pictures from different angles. She then proceeded to send them to a contact number that Adrien didn’t recognize in his phone.

“I am sending these to Marinette. I’m going to put her contact in here too just so you don’t get confused. Thanks Adrien, you are awesome. You better eat that before someone takes it.” Alya laughed and walked back to her desk besides Marinette and whispered, “Now thanks to me you have his number, and a reason to reply. Yes I’m amazing, and you are welcome.” Marinette’s face turned a typical bright shade of pink as a message from Adrien popped up on her phone. She knew it was a bunch of pictures Alya had taken, but still. She had 1 new message from Adrien Agreste.

Marinette was walking to her parents bakery after school when she thought she heard a scream and tucking into an ally way. She opened the latch on her purse and Tiki’s head poked out as Marinette flipped her pigtails aside making her red earring shine in the Paris afternoon light.

“Tiki, spots on,” Marinette said as Tiki flew through the air and put herself in the earring; which did greatly resemble the cookie Adrien had earlier. Marinette’s eyes scanned the vacant area around her as she walked out into the street trying to figure out where the sound had come from. She tossed her yoyo up and was in between roof tops, when she heard the same high pitched sound. From her position now, it almost sounded like laughter. She couldn’t be sure and then she pinned the sound to her parent’s bakery! She lowered herself towards the street and with one swift swing was standing in front of the doors to her parent’s shop looking in the window to see Adrien talking to her parents, both of them laughing. Her mom’s laugh was so high pitched and loud, that must have been the sound she heard when she was on her way home. About to turn around to find a place to transform back into her civilian self, clumsy Marinette under the Ladybug mask elbowed the door as she turned and the shop bell sounded bring her parent’s and Adrien’s heads to turn in her direction.

Eyes narrowed in on Ladybug, part confusion and star struck looks were blaring in on her, the green eyed boy walked closer and opened the door forcing her to take a step into her all too familiar home. Marinette’s mom was the first one to break the silence and speak,

“Is there anything we can help you with of get you Ladybug? You do so much to help the city of Paris, It would be our pleasure.” Ladybug was about to open her mouth when Marinette’s dad beat her to it, “This young man here claims we make the best cookies in all of Paris, would you like to try one? Or a glass of water? A croissant?”

Glances were exchanged and right before Ladybug was about to reply she was cut off once more, “Tom would you give the girl a second to think before throwing options at her. She may be a superhero, but I’m sure she is a normal girl in many ways, just like out Marinette. Hmm, Marinette should be here by now,” before her mother could have any chance to suspect a thing Marinette, well Ladybug chimed in,

“Thank you, I’m quite okay. I thought I heard a scream, as I approached I noticed that it was just joyous laughter. You can never be too careful though. Thank you for your kindness, you seem like very lovely people, but I must be going. You know Paris to protect, chat noir to handle. Thanks you again, maybe I’ll stop by some other time and take you up on your cookie offer.” With that ladybug turned back around ignoring the hurried “you're welcome”, and “any time’s”. She darted to the street corner and hid under the shadow of the building.

Ladybug was about to turn back into herself when she could have sworn there was someone behind her. The feeling of lingering eyes made her turn around, she almost knocked a startled, and blushing Adrien to the floor. It was strange that he didn’t have as much of an effect on her when she was Ladybug. He was still the amazing boy model who she had a huge crush on, but words came out normal (for the most part) and she didn't have the sudden urge to hide under a desk.

This was the second time in the past week that they had been alone together. Alya had captured a picture of Adrien talking to Ladybug after she released the Akuma from a villain who took control of the city with the water from the seine. Chat disappeared halfway through the fight due to a supposed healthy fear of water and that left ladybug to finish it all up. She had released the butterfly and found a dripping wet miserable looking Adrien. As soon as he was her along the waterline, his face had lightened up. He thanked her and she couldn’t help but grin at him and say a usually line about it being her duty to help and protect the people of Paris. That was the moment Alya most likely caught. A few moments after He had kissed her on the cheek and walked away, leaving ladybug speechless and running out of time. She had darted away thankful that the stupid chat wasn’t there to tease or bug her about Adrien. It wasn’t like she could say anything in class, and bringing it up to Alya would only give away her identity. Then again, here she was standing in front of this boy, who possibly liked her. Well, not her, her super hero, more self-confident self.

Adrien smiled likely thinking back to a week ago about the same moment that had just passed over Ladybugs mind. He seemed so different. He was still the beautiful, elegant, caring boy she had fallen for in class; yet around ladybug it was like the cat had gotten his tongue. Oh god Ladybug thought, she was beginning to sound like chat.

“Ladybug’” Adrien said, at the sound of her name she became more present snapping out of the images flying across her mind.

With her eyes back to focusing upon Adrien she began to speak clearly, just like she always wanted to in front of him, “Yes? You are Adrien right? I’ve seen some of your ads around Paris. I have to admit that you are a wonderful model.” And there it was. The words she always wanted to say to him, well not maybe those exact words, but they were actual put together words that came out of her mouth. It was almost a shock, but then again half the things she was able to do as Ladybug were a sock to her.

Adrien looked excited at the fact that she knew who he was. He wasn’t blushing, so much as shining a radiant smile that would make anyone meet him with the same wonderstruck happiness. “Umm… yes that’s me. I can’t believe you know who I am Ladybug. I mean you are Ladybug, wow,” his words came out in a rush as if he couldn’t filter anything and all his thoughts were spilling out in front of her. “I was actually wondering if you remembered me from the other day. I happened to be soaking wet, not one of my finer moments but,”

Ladybug cut him returning his smile with one of her own, “Yes I do, I have to get back I’m afraid I’m about to turn into my civilian self shortly, and I can’t let anyone know who I am. Not even someone as sweet and kind as you Adrien Agreste.” With that Ladybug rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, just like he had done to her and started to turn the corner quickly. To her surprise Adrien had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the alley. This time she was inches away from him, her hands resting around his body against the smooth cement wall.

“Look, I would regret if I didn’t at least try to do this once,” Adrien’s voice was smooth yet shaky as he wrapped one of his arms around the smooth of Ladybug’s back and the other rested lightly on her neck. He bent his head down so that their lips were not even an inch apart.

Everything and nothing was fluttering about in Ladybugs mind. Wasn’t this what she had always wanted? To kiss Adrien Agreste. Here she was pinning him against a wall with his lips coming closer and closer to hers. At the same time it was almost like a lie. To him and to herself. If he knew that under this mask lay the small girl who couldn’t complete a sentence in front of him, would his lips be about to touch hers. Adrien’s breath smelled of fresh chocolate chip cookies. He had probably gotten another one at the bakery. Could this actually work? The boy she was in love with loved her, but just in a different form. Everyone got what they wanted. No one had to be hurt or even know the truth. Sure it would crush Chat, but when had he ever cared about hurting his feelings.

Ladybugs crazy rapid thoughts all disappeared as Adrien’s lips crushed against hers. Slow and sweet they glided together. Her hands finding their way up into his hair tangling her fingers in his beautiful golden hair. The rain had started up once again and there was a mist of water starting to cover them. His hands glided along her back. There was no way for her to feel as much of him as she wanted. Her entire body was covered in spandex. She continued to kiss him feverishly, just wanting some part of them to be close.

Adrien withdrew and started to breath heavily. As his breaths slowed he looked back up at Ladybug, his eyes usually filled with hidden sorrow had no trace of heartbreak in them. All that was there was happiness. She had given him that. Even if it was just this one time and for a single minute, he had taken away some burden from this secretly sad boy. That was something that she could never forget. Even if she never got to kiss him again, this moment would make that okay.

Finally Ladybug lowered her arms and stood up straight looking up just slightly to make eye contact with Adrien. He really did like her she thought. They both stared at each other not moving or trying to kiss one another again. Just standing there in a moment that was perfect. It was ruined by a beep signaling that she had only a minute before she would return to shy boring Marinette.

“Please,” Adrien’s voice was quiet and reserved, “Let me see who you are.” Ladybug wanted so bad to tell him, but she couldn’t. It was for her safety, and in some ways for so many others as well.  
“I wish I could Adrien. Maybe someday. I hope.” She pecked one last quick kiss on his lips and darted off swinging her yoyo to bring her onto a rooftop. Leaving the blonde haired by in the dark ally. There was barely any light left in the Paris sky.

Apparently there was one thing Adrien had been doing wrong in his attempts to get Ladybug. He hadn’t been himself. The smooth and punny Chat exterior had never gotten him anywhere. He thought that maybe she had liked someone else. Maybe she had a boyfriend when she wasn’t in costume, but she couldn’t tell him and risk her identity being blow. All those assumptions and the endless flirting had gotten him nowhere. But being simple Adrien had given him a kiss, well a little more than just a kiss. A moment that him and Ladybug would share forever. Maybe from now on the cat would have to stay in the bag.


	2. Confused and Dazed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinettes lavish daydreams are interrupted by Tiki's very blatant thoughts about her new love affair. On the other side of town Plag couldn't care less as long as he gets his cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the supper short chapter, and month long radio silence. I have a good chunk of chapter 3 already written and may latter add on to chapter 2. Hope it's okay. Feel free to comment. I would love feedback.

Being out of skintight spots and an identity-concealing mask didn’t change to shear amount of shock and sweet tremors that ran through Marinette’s body. Could Adrien, her Adrien really like her? He sure kissed her like he did. Marinette slowly lifted up her hand and traced the outline of her lips; she stopped as her finger rested upon the inside edge of her bottom lip where Adrien had ever so slightly nibbled. She could almost feel his heavy breathing against her. The sweet smell of chocolate mixed with brown sugar dough.

Tiki brought her back to the not so transparent real world. The little kwami was hovering right at eye level with Marinette and finally decided to talk, since Marinette’s daydreaming didn’t look like it was going to end anytime soon.

“Marinette!” the kwami made a surprisingly loud sound, jolting the dreamy eyed girl up from her laid down position on the bed. Tiki nearly collided with Marinette’s head and zipped up before any damage could be done.

“Watch it,” Tiki lowered herself down onto Marinette’s now cupped hands and looked upward feverishly, “If this boy is going to make you lose your head every time you are with him, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” A puzzled expression crossed over Marinette’s face, almost one of disbelief. Like the rest of the day she didn’t have time to make her thoughts known, Tiki continued her growing rant. “I mean Chat has always had eyes for you. At least you can handle yourself around him. You retort his ill thought out humor, and work together nearly seamlessly. You remain caught up on a boy who doesn’t like you, but the altered, superhero version that only exist for hours at a time. In the long run the only person you end up hurting is yourself.” Tiki stopped, looking like her piece was said and sauntered over the corner of the room eating some baked good off of a plate that Tom had brought up for Marinette earlier.

Confused and dazed Marinette’s mind began to race. True, Adrien had never shown any immediate interest in her. At the same time he could barely get two clear words out in front of him as her civilian self. Maybe if she had talked to him more he would have grown to like her. That could be a possibility any way. Also if he found out that she was ladybug he would be sure to like her back. Right? But how could she tell him. Compromising her identity for the possibility of a schoolgirl crush was a little rash.

Fiction and fantasy became one inside her head. Wrapping the idea of holding hands with Adrien at school, sneaking a kiss in the hallway, and more than a kiss in her room. The possibility of his room crossed her mind. Walking the likely grand foyer in the Agreste house. What would it look like? Adrien was always tidy and put together. There was something full of sadness and longing that he tried to hide. Would she be able to take part of the pain he always felt away? Or help him understand that things can get better and change for good. She kept imagining them together. Not just kissing, but stolen moments that were theirs. Secrets kept and shared, memories that could be made. Walks in the park, or just through the Paris streets. It took a while but finally Marinette realized that she was picturing herself, not ladybug. Marinette and Adrien. No masks. No falsehoods. No secrets between each other.

Her vision had become so much distorted from the reality earlier that day. What had been a kiss or two with a boy now had consequences to follow. Ladybug protected Paris, but didn’t actually exist. Even with the good luck she carried there was no hope for a relationship to emerge. Tiki was right. The day was young and so was Marinette. Paris was by no means a small city, and Marinette needed to focus on something other than one boy in it. True his face did constantly pop up on adds near the metro, on streets, benches and other places, but there surely was a place she could find that was Adrien Agreste free. Somewhere to think about what was going to happen as the week continued. 

 

______________________________________________________

Plag sat on Adrien’s desk with a fresh Camembert round in front of him. Adrien continued to walk in circles talking to himself about what just happened. After shoving the cheese into his moth in 4 swift bites Plag decided to see if he could help Adrien in the hopes of more cheese. 

The blond ran his fingers though his hair and then stopped picturing Ladybug do the same. She did it better though. Her hands were gentle yet tugged slightly bringing him closer to her. Oh to be close to her again. 

Adrien jumped slightly as his kwami hovered right in front of his face. Plag smelled of cheese as he began to talk, “You know you could tell Ladybug who you are. Then you could stop making stupid jokes in front of her and actually get somewhere Romeo.” 

“Well if I tell her, but she doesn’t revel herself to me then what am I supposed to do? Did you think about that Plag?” The black kwami moved over to the bed, and placed himself on top of a pillow. 

Plag’s whiskers moved as he began to speak again, “I don’t know. You shouldn’t come to be for advice. I’m not good luck.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Then why did you being it up in the first place. You know that this had been driving me crazy. The girl I like, whom I don’t know without a mask on, kissed me. I of coarse kissed her back. That hopefully means that she likes me, but when I am with her in my mask she is all too happy to ignore any of my attempts of flattery.”

“Then go after her as yourself. Or tell her. Or try to act like Adrien instead of Chat when you are saving Paris. I have no real advice left. I just wanted more cheese.” 

Adrien sighted and went back to contemplating way too many things. He pulled another piece of cheese out of a drawer handing it to the unhelpful kwami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School itself may not always be enjoyable for Adrien and Marinette, but lunch time has it's festivities; and Alya learns that with great blogs comes great responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems any time I put off homework it ends up making its way into my writing. In case you were curious, the Endoplasmic Reticulum is an organelle in the cell that helps with protein, lipid, and carbohydrate synthesis. There is a smooth and a rough, and each serve different functions.

The next day at school Marinette sat behind Adrien looking at his hair. Oh how she wanted to run her fingers through it again; or to have his hands against the small of her back once more. 

Marinette was staring at Adrien a little more than normal and a few times he looked back at her smiling while her face turned a bright shade of red and her eyes turned away from his. 

A few hours later everyone was dispersing for lunch. Marinette saw Adrien headed across the street likely to go home for the hour. She saw the opportunity and decided to take it. Running fast and ducking behind an ally corner so that Alya wouldn’t know where she went. She opened her purse and Tiki’s head popped out. 

“Tiki, transformé moi!” The kwami flew into her earrings and the transformation started as the red spread over her hands and down her legs. 

Swinging her yoyo upward Marinette now Ladybug landed on the roof of the school. She could see Adrien a block away, spinning her yoyo once more Ladybug flung over buildings and landed right in front of the boy she couldn’t get off of her mind. 

Adrien jumped slightly in shock that Paris’s famous super hero had decided to pay him a visit once more. He thought the previous night went extremely well, but two days in a row, that was extremely good. 

“H-hi Ladybug. Nice to see you again.” Adrien tried to keep his mind at ease and not flip out and blur his words like he had done in the past. 

She smiled in reply and moved the mouth that Adrien hadn’t stopped dreaming about. “It’s nice to see you as well my handsome boy.” Handsome boy? Marinette questioned why she said that. The look on Adrien’s face made the name worth it. He was red and grinning from ear to ear. So handsome boy it was, Marinette or rather ladybug would have to keep in mind the lovely effect that name had on him. 

His face slowly turned a milder shade of re and Adrien worked up the courage to speak out once more, “So is there any reason you decided to quite literally drop by?” 

Ladybugs laughed, and looked back at his boyish grin returning it with one of her own, “ I knew you would be leaving class for a bit and hoped we could continue a bit of what happened yesterday. Is that okay with you?” 

Adrien replied without even thinking, “More than okay!” The idea of kissing ladybug again was all he had hoped for. 

Ladybug wrapped her arm around Adrien, “Then hold on tight, we need to get out of sight.” She swung thought the air and they ended up in another ally not to far from Notre Dame. 

“Well that was fun,” Adrien said as Ladybug set him down. He was bout to pin her against the wall when she beat him to it, pulling his arms down by his sides. Her hands were wrapped around his wrists and started to travel their way up his arms and rest on his shoulders. She looked him straight in the eyes as she kissed him. It was rough and full of lust. He kissed her back and Wrapped his now free arms around her.

Adrien began to bit her lower lip again and Ladybug help back a gasp. He felt her shudder against him and began to pry his mouth from hers. He kissed her jaw and then released his mouth again blowing along the side of her face until he reached her ear. He then gently pulled at her earlobe with his teeth and then went back to kissing down her neck. Her suit was high, and he was unable to kiss anymore of her exposed skin so decided to make his way back up to her sweet welcoming mouth. 

She needed his lips back on hers and they crushed passionately against each other as their hips were slowly beginning to rub together. Adrien’s hands traced down the sides of her body and rested lightly on her low back. His hand wandered a little lower and he grabbed her ass, making Ladybug gasp into his mouth. The sound drove Adrien crazy, he wanted to find another way to get her to repeat that sound. 

Adrien moved his hands back up her body and found Ladybugs hands and spun her around. This time he had her pinned against the wall. With his hands pinning hers above her head he maintained his control and continued to drive Ladybug crazy by kissing her near, but never on her mouth. She finally freed a hand and tangled it among his hair pulling his mouth back to hers again. 

A small beep startled them both, “I guess that means the end of our fun, and I assume I need to get you back to class.” Ladybug said with a sigh. 

Adrien nodded and she whisked him away dropping him right where she left him. 

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Back in class the science teacher was assigning different organelles for lab partners to research. Marinette and Alya were paired together as always. Adrien and Nino were in front of them and Marinette could just overhear Nino trying to get Adrien to tell him why he was acting so weird. Marinette let out a small giggle at the thought of their make-out session just a half hour prior. 

Alya turned to her in curiosity, but just gnored her and began doing the lab set out in front of them.

Later that day Alya met Marinette at her house to work on the science project that they were just assigned. 

“Marinette why are we even working on this project, it isn’t due for another 3 weeks! I have two pictures of Ladybug with her blonde boyfriend. I have to get on this. My blog could get some actual attention outside of Pairs. Do you have any idea what that could do for my college applications? I’ll tell you, a lot more than this science report on the Endoplasmic Reticulum.” Alya sat down on Marinette’s bed while her friend was at the computer searching the Internet already.

“Alya really,” Marinette said, “you obsess over everything.” Marinette’s fingers glided across the keyboard. She clicked away citing articles, copying text back and forth.

Alya continued to look at her phone as if it would reveal to her the boys identity if she stared long enough. “Oh ladybug,” she let out with a sigh. Marinette rolled her eyes even more annoyed at her friend. She didn’t mind doing the work, even if she wasn’t good at it, but Alya would never, no, could never find out Ladybug’s identity.

“Alya would you please help me!” It was driving her crazy that Alya was treating her phone more like a human being than Marinette.

“I have an idea,” Alya’s eyes looked up with the bright light of her phone screen reflected in them. “I mean this boy is blonde he so could be chat noir, I need to know! I’m sure Chat knows ladybugs identity. This could help me.” A small smirk started to appear on Alya’s lips as the idea stewed in her mind. 

Marinette actually laughed out loud. “Really Alya? There is no way that Adrien is Chat. That’s just ridiculous. It would be like saying that Chloe is ladybug. Well, you did say that, but you realized right away how crazy and un-real that assumption is.” Alya’s eyes seemed to open wide with a questioning look in them as if she just realized something that should have been so obvious. It actually was obvious, maybe too obvious.

The only two people in either of those photos were the blond boy and Ladybug. Since she doubted Marinette had talked to Adrien, since she couldn’t form a sentence in front of him, and he probably wouldn’t tell her that had to mean… No. It couldn’t be? Could it?

Marinette was never seen at any of the Akuma attacks. She missed class when Chat Noir and Ladybug were out saving the day. Despite being wonderstruck over Adrien the charms of Chat Noir never seemed to faze her. She was always overly exhausted or claiming all she ever did was helping out at the bakery, and do her homework. She even set up that one on one interview with Ladybug, and they were supposedly friends despite the lack of photos or anything putting them together. She was the one who supposedly left her history book at home. She always knew the names of their friends and classmates, looked out for Alya or Adrien during an attack. It added up. How could she not have realized. She had been so close. Why had Marinette never told her? She had to post this on the lady blog. Oh. She couldn’t do that to her friend. But the blog!

“Alya? Alya! Earth to Alya what are you thinking about?” Marinette continued to look at her friend whose mind was spinning with new life altering knowledge. 

“The fact that I now know who ladybug is, but can’t tell anyone or even post it on the Lady Blog despite that being the soul purpose of the blog. “ It came out like anything else. Alya could have said my stomach was growling, or I think I’m sick, any mundane sentence, but that was no ordinary sentence it held weight. Serious weight. Could she know?

Trying to play it off Marinette laughed thinking that Alya must have the wrong idea. What had she even just said? That chat could not be the boy in the picture because it was… Oh no. She didn’t. But she did. She said Adrien. And no one else would know that but Ladybug.

As much as she wished that her best friend knew her secret it had to stay a secret. The Ladyblog was still a threat. How to get out of this, oh “Alya what now? Do you all of a sudden think that Chloe is ladybug again? I thought we cleared that dumb blonde from the list?”

Alya’s gaze was hard sending a message that meant not to mess with her or lie longer. “Marinette. I. Know. Who. Ladybug. Is. But if you would like to tell me before I get upset about my best friend keeping a secret this big from me that would be alright.”

Marinette averted her eyes trying to look at anything but Alya, Scanning the room and the inner corners of her mind for any possible way out of this, “Alya don’t be crazy. I was coated with slime and taken by the horrificor, and turned into a helpless mummy slave, and even helped Chat catch Nathaniel when he was that evil artist”

Alya’s face went from slightly angry to pure amazement as a small red bundle shot through the air and landed on Marinette’s shoulder. “Hi, I’m Tiki. You are Alya; you run the Ladyblog and are Marinette’s best friend. I am her kwami, I transform her into Ladybug by flying into her miraculous which happens to be that pair of earrings she wears every day, just like Chat Noir’s silver ring.

“Tiki Chat’s ring is black, Adrien has a silver… Oh no. NO. NO. No, oh shit. How did I not see this? Blinded by my own. Ahh. Tiki how could you not tell me? I like Adrien and Chat likes Ladybug, well me, So Adrien likes me, well I knew that from the kiss, but is it possible we have been.”

While Marinette was figuring out her partner’s identity Alya only managed to hear a small part of that, “YOU KISSED ADREIN??? When? How? Where? Wait, did you kiss him or di ladybug? Oh the boy in the picture. Wait did you kiss once or twice?”

“Hey Alya I think we have enough done, so why don’t we do this later, you know work on the project. So I guess you were right go to your blog, I will see you at school tomorrow.”

As Marinette went to open the floor door to the later that led into the bakery Alya stepped on it making it flat against the floor again starting at her friend that was now a super heroin who had apparently forgot to tell her best friend about her secret identity and the fact that she kissed the boy she was crushing on for over a year. 

“Can we just talk about this later? I promise I will tell you everything, I just have a lot to think about.” Marinette looked up at Alya with hopeful eyes. 

“Fine,” Alya looked drained and still a little confused and uneasy about finding so much out in such a short period of time. “I’ll see you tomorrow Ladybug.” A smile crossed Alya’s face when she said it. Marinette groaned and said her goodbyes to her friend that now carried the biggest and most dangerous secret in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? i actually had the Alya reveal written like 3 weeks ago. oops?? but i needed some stuff in-between. How it wasn't too disappointing. I wasn't sure if i was gonna put the Adrien/Chat reveal in there as well. I'm going to try to be more regular about posting. School is just hell. Thanks for reading. I'd love any comments you have.


End file.
